Pina and Laura
by Horrorxxxgirl
Summary: A short story about Evil Ed and his two little girls. This takes place during my Evil Ed's Story fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

All was quiet at Jerry's house as Ed and Jerry peeked in at the nest where Lilith laid, sound asleep. Nuzzled with her were two little vamplings. Both girls. One had very pale skin and dark brown hair. Ed remembered Lilith saying something that her name was Pina.

The other one had fair skin, like him and Lilith had put a spring green bow in her hair. Laura. "Can you believe your children are finally born?" asked Jerry in a hushed tone. "You and Lily must be so proud."

Laura yawned, showing them her fang nubs.

Ed moved into his nest and took the two girls into his arms. They weren't normal newborns, they seemed like babies that were already a few months old. "We can put them in the playpen downstairs," said Jerry. He walked into the nest and kissed Lilith on the head. "Let mommy rest."

The father had placed Pina and Laura on the ground in with playpen. After leaving their father's arms, the two girls began to whine and fuss. Ed looked over to Jerry, panic in his eyes. Jerry gave him a look of you need to figure it out. Ed sighed.

He was right. He covered his eyes. "Where's daddy?" cooed Ed. He took his hands off his eyes. "Here I am!"

Pina began to laugh and Laura began to giggle as Ed did it again and again. He even noticed Jerry was chuckling in the kitchen. Pina reached up to her father and he picked her up. Jerry took in a deep breath. "She needs a diaper change."

The smell finally hit Ed. He quickly changed Pina and glanced at the clock. Lunch time for the girls. "This is why I took you hunting before they were born," said Jerry showing Ed a baby bottle filled with blood. "Babies don't always wait until night to get hungry."

One bottle for two kids? He gave Jerry a strange look. "Laura is fanging, if she uses a bottle, her fangs will finish crooked," cooed Jerry, taking Pina in his arms and feeding her. He tore open Ed's shirt and cut him across the chest. Ed understood and grabbed Laura.

She started to suckle right away. After, what was probably half a bottle of blood, Laura and Pina began to fuss. Did they need to be burped like a human baby? Or since they were a vampire, was this something else? Ed figured it was something to do with them being vampires. He made silly faces at them.

Jerry gave him a look of are you serious. "They need to be burped, Edward," said Jerry as he began burping Pina. "Or do humans not know how to do that?"

The father began to burp Laura. After all that, the men set the girls into the playpen. Pina smacked Laura. Sibling rivalery. "No, no, Pina, we don't hit," cooed Ed. Laura wasn't to upset and instead sat there and chewed on a toy. "Is she supposed to chew on her toys?"

"She's fanging, isn't she?" asked Jerry, rubbing some weird goop on his skin. "I have to take Lily to the herb mart, or we face a truly dead vampire. The babies had fed off her blood for nine weeks, she's a bit weak."

With that, Ed was left alone with his new daughters. He looked down at them and Pina reached her hands out. "Mama!"

Laura joined in but it wasn't for Lilith. "Gampa!"

Ed sighed. The two people who just left. "They aren't here, right now," cooed Ed. He watched as the two girls rolled their heads back and screamed.

"Don't cry girls!" smiled Ed. He covered his eyes. "Where's daddy?"

The cries became harder and louder and Ed felt bad. He uncovered his eyes and took his girls in his arms. "Daddy's right here."

Ed slid his glasses onto Pina's face. Laura began to giggle and Pina caught her giggle. "Now you look just like daddy!" he chuckled. He got a thought from Lilith. To give them a snack and bath. Couldn't be that hard now they were in better moods.

He put them in their highchairs and gave them their snack, a bowl each of mashed apples. They looked up at him. He took a spoon and tried to give a spoonful to Laura who moved her head away. He frowned and pretended to eat the spoonful. "It's so yummy nummy!"

Laura put her hand in her mouth and began to chew. Ed took her hand out of her mouth. "We aren't cannibals," he said as Pina dumped the bowl on her head. Their heads rolled back and they let out loud cries, as if he were torturing them.

He took the two crying vamplings upstairs and started to run a bath for them. He took their diapers off and grabbed Pina first. Ed dipped Pina in the warm water when Laura crawled off. He crawled after her. Pina then transformed into a bat.

He grabbed both, Laura and a human Pina and dipped them in the bath. Where they cried and splashed Ed.

He grabbed a handful of bubbles and began to blow the bubbles. "Look they fly, just like vampire bats!" their father said happily. They stopped crying and watched daddy blow the bubbles from their bath into the air. A big bubble headed straight for Laura. "Catch it!" urged Ed.

She lifted her hand and it popped on her little claws. They began to cry, again. He unplugged the tub and dried them off and got them dressed for nap time. "Even little vampires need naps," he cooed and set them in the nest. Pina was trying to transform and Laura went to chewing on Ed's shoes.

"Pina! This is a nest, not a training ground. Laura! Those are my shoes, we don't chew on daddy's shoes!"

He laid them down and they fell asleep. He tucked them in and kissed their heads. "Daddy's little girls," he whispered. He went to leave the nest and discovered they were gone! He heard chewing noises in the corner and found little Laura chewing on his shoes again.

He put her back in her area of the nest, with his shoe. "You be a good little girl for your daddy waddy."

He turned around and saw a little wolf cub who was giggle. Ed picked up Pina and cradled her. She transformed back to herself and fell asleep in his arms. He slid her into her and Laura's area of the nest and tucked her in next to her sister. Ed walked downstairs just as Jerry and Lilith were walking in.

"Hi hone-" said Ed as Lilith ran by him to check on her children.

She peeked into the nest and saw Pina reach up in her sleep. "Dada?"


	2. Hush Little Vampling

AN: This takes place after Lilith saves everyone before Jerry turns Peter in my fanfiction, Evil Ed.

Charlie, again, broke down Jerry's door. He knew the newly revamped vampire was up to no good again. He could smell it! He poked his head into the kitchen. Lots of apples and a few cans of beer.

Nothing really changed, except the number of beer cans. Something caught Charlie's eyes. These weird looking beakers, stained with red no doubt, sitting in the sink. Charlie had seen something like that in a movie once.

While he stood there, fixated at where he had seen these beakers before, he heard a cry from upstairs. Not from grown person, child, teen or otherwise. A baby. Pina? Laura? No.

They were too old. The Lee's did have another child though, Cherry.

Charlie came out of the kitchen. Where the crying vampling was Ed and Lilith would be if not Pina, Laura and Jerry as well. Cherry could draw a big crowd. Just what he needed. He headed for the stairs but hid in the hall closet as Lilith came down the stairs. Damn!

They were now split up. Charlie opened the door to peek at him. She was carrying a bottle and one of those beakers. Must be a device for draining the blood from their victims to the baby bottle. Once she was in the kitchen, Charlie snuck up to the source of the now whining fuss coming from Cherry, the noise was coming from Jerry's little den.

He cracked open the door and he saw Ed lounging in the bed. Jerry sat on the edge of the bed, watching as Cherry slowly stopped her fussing as her papa sang to her. Charlie watched in awe that Ed, now a blood thirsty undead, was singing such a soft lullaby. "Hush, little baby, don't say a word," he cooed. "Papa's gonna buy you a vampire bat."

Jerry tucked the blanket around her pale body around her as Ed continued his sweet little lullaby. "And if that vampire bat won't drink, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring," he sang sweetly. "And if that diamond ring turns brass, Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass."

"Not that little Cherry Ann Lee needs a looking glass," cooed Jerry, rubbing his nose on Cherry's.

Ed chuckled as he started the next verse. "And if that looking glass gets broke, Papa's gonna buy you a wolf," he sang softly. And if that wolf won't howl, Papa's gonna buy you a water fowl."

Jerry snickered. "You should know that you're wife hates birds," he smirked and played with Cherry's hands. Her little claws running across Jerry's hands. "Your mama is scared of birds, yes she is! Yes she is!"

Charlie stood there. Ed and Jerry were acting like a typical father and grandfather, aside from the new lyrics of 'Hush Little Baby' that Ed sang. He almost couldn't kill them, they were too normal. Plus, Lilith was the one he needed to kill.

"And if that water fowl don't feed, Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Bead," sang Ed. "And if that dog named Bead won't bark, Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart."

"And if that horse and cart fall down, You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town," finished Jerry and kissed the now sleeping Cherry on the head.

Charlie turned around and came face to face with Lilith. She opened her mouth, showing her mouth full of fangs and hissed. Charlie ran out of the house as Lilith walked in. "It's nice to see my two favorite men getting along."


	3. Birth of Edward Lee the Second

"Peter?" asked Jerry as he paced behind the chair that the drunken, ex-vampire hunter sat in. He looked back at the very nervous Jerry. "I need you to watch Pina, Laura and Cherry."

The newly turned vampire cocked an eyebrow. "But I thought this was routine? You and Ed would go hunting and come back to a new addition," said Peter. "I don't get why she needs you and Ed."

"This baby isn't like Laura, Cherry or Pina," said Jerry. "It's going to be a proud moment for Edward, it's his first boy and boys are more painful then girls. She needs help and Ed is just there to be screamed at."

Peter nodded before standing. He knew how women were. Screaming at men. "Who's gonna go hunt?" he asked, picking up Cherry. "I'm guessing she's going to be hungry and so will the baby."

"Adam will," said Jerry. Peter looked at him strangely. "What, you thought Lilith only saved me, Ed and her daughters? Not likely. I lost most of my tribe, but Lilith and Ed are working at a good pace to create a pure vampire tribe."

The shaggy haired boy came down the stairs at a fast clip. "Jerry, I think Ed's freaking out," said Adam. Jerry just looked at him. "He says she's doing the Exorcist thing. Which has got to mean either her head is spinning around or her back is arched."

"Jerry!" called Ed from upstairs. "I think she's ready!"

"FUCK! DAD! SHIT! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE NOW!" screamed Lilith.

Jerry looked at Peter and Adam, his eyes filled with panic. He had never seen a boy vampling being born before. Adam rushed out of the door and Peter chuckled. "I thought Ed was the one to be screamed at?" asked Peter.

Jerry hurried up the stairs as Peter looked at Pina and Laura. Pina held her arms up at Peter. "I can't carry you and Cherry, lassie," said Peter. The little vampling started to cry. "Oh! No! No!"

He sat Cherry down on his seat and picked up Pina who tugged on his ear. "No more tears, right, lassie?" he cooed to Pina. Laura crawled up to sit with Cherry. "Do you girls want to watch a DVD? I guess your parents must have some, what, Blue's Clues or something."

Pina gave him a very nasty look. "We watch goo bumps!"

At the words goo bumps, Laura began to clap happily. "Okay, so Goosebumps," said Peter. With Pina still in his arms, he went to look at the DVDs.

Laura meanwhile practiced her monster face. Mommy, daddy, grandpa, uncle Peter and uncle Adam all had one. Eyes would turn black, their teeth would turn sharp and their mouths would become large. Laura thought she had it and looked at Cherry. She growled and hissed, making her little sister scream and cry. Peter jumped, dropping Pina, thus making her cry.

Adam had watched all of this. He hunted very fast that night. Probably because he didn't know how fast it took to give birth. He quickly picked up the screaming vampling after he set the body on the sofa and looked at Laura. "Uncle Peter hurt my sissy!" cried Laura.

"What the fuck man?" asked Adam, who cut his finger and let a sniffling Pina drink his blood.

"I'm shit with kids," sighed Peter. Adam rolled his eyes. No, really? You don't say. "If Ed hadn't had killed Ginger, I would be better prepared." He could feel Adam wanting more. "She was pregnant."

"That's rough, dude," said Adam. "But have you given a thought to what Ed or Jerry would do to you if they saw this? Don't get me started on Lilith! She'd fry your testicles, eat them, make a new coat for herself out of your skin and drink goblets of your blood!"

Peter nodded and noticed Adam's face turned sour. "I've been gone for what 10 minutes and you can't even change a diaper!?"

Peter looked down. "I don't even know how to change a diaper," he admitted.

Adam laid Pina on the floor and showed Peter. He peeled off her diaper and almost gagged as did Peter. "For someone who drinks blood, she sure makes foul smelling messes!" gagged Adam who turned his head away.

Peter waved the smell away. "How the fuck does Ed and Lilith do this everyday?" he gagged. "Do they not notice a smell?"

Adam got up and looked at Peter as he held his nose. "Go on!' snapped Adam. "Change her diaper."

Peter whipped around as if to say me, change that rancid mess!? Adam gave him a look that he was about to call down Ed. Peter rolled his eyes and turned to Pina. She was gone. Pina toddled over to the stairs and began to climb up, leaving the two men to scramble around the house. By the time the men realized it, they were in the doorway of Lilith and Ed's nest.

Lilith lay on the ground, breathing hard, covered in blood. Jerry was getting the soiled blankets gathered as Ed held a bloody, screaming bundle. "Hi, little Edward, I'm your daddy," cooed Ed with a huge beaming grin. "Welcome to life, a vampire life."

Pina toddled into the room and Jerry sat her on the bed. She peered into the bloody bundle. "Pina, this is your little brother, Edward," said Ed. Pina kissed Edward's forehead as Ed kissed hers.


	4. Peter Doesn't Do Mini Golf

Jerry stood there at the little kiosk waiting for the woman to give them their clubs and balls. He wondered how the hell Lilith ever talked him into taking her and Ed's vampling miniature golfing while Adam and Peter got the other three. Oh, that's right. If her and Ed didn't have a date tonight, he could forget about his ranks being replenished. He turned to Pina who stood there sucking her thumb.

"Are you all set to play some miniature golf?" he asked her.

"Yes, Gampa! Play minster golf!" she said happily, thumb still in mouth. Jerry smirked. He loved how she couldn't say all the words in her sentences. He handed her, her putter and a red ball. "No red, purple ball," she said. "I don't want red ball, I want purple ball."

"Okay, okay," said Jerry turning back to the woman. "Hold on."

Pina stood behind him babbling about wanting a purple ball and not a red ball. Peter walked by. "I even told Charlie I didn't do mini golf!" he groaned. "Gonna kill Adam!"

Holding Peter's hand was Laura, Pina's twin. She held a purple ball. "Look sissy!" she giggled. Pina tried to grab the ball but Peter yanked Laura away.

Pina stomped her feet and rolled her head back and screamed. She fell to the ground and began pounding it with her fists, screaming for a purple ball. Jerry hurried over to the crying vampling, giving her a purple ball. "Calm down okay?" he asked her. She sniffed and nodded and he planted a kiss on her head.

Pina kissed the ball. "It's not red, it's purple!" she said happily. "And it's all mine!"

"Let's play," said Jerry leading the way to the first hole.

"I'm gonna hit the purple ball down the hole, gampa!" cheered Pina. "I will watch me!"

They got to the first hole. A gingerbread house. "Okay, Pina, you place your ball here and hit into the door," said Jerry as he placed his ball on the tee mound and swung. It went right in and he got a hole in one. "Your turn."

Pina took several taps of the ball before it went into the house. When it came out, she still had a ways before it'd see the rim of the hole. Again, she tapped the ball closer to the hole, wearing Jerry thin. When it got in the hole, Jerry drug Pina to the second hole. A windmill.

Jerry hit his ball down the ramp but didn't get a hole in one. He wanted while his granddaughter tap her ball down the ramp. Once both balls were by the hole, they went to them. Jerry got a hole in two. "Hit your ball real hard," said Jerry to Pina.

Pina smacked her ball. It bounced off the rocks and hit Jerry in the crotch. He fell backwards while Pina's ball rolled into the hole. "Congrats, Pina, looks like you'll never have an aunt!" After an hour, they came to the 18th hole. "This is the last hole, Pina."

She set the ball on the tee mound. "Now this time, the ball doesn't come back," said Jerry before Pina hit her ball.

Pina looked up at Jerry. "Ball no come back?"

"Nope," said Jerry. "Now say bye bye to the nice ball."

She sniffed as she said her goodbye and hit her ball down the ramp. She hugged Jerry's legs and cried. Peter sat in his car as Laura cried over her ball. "This is why I hate mini golf!" he growled


	5. Ella Later

Lilith and Ed took Laura out to the local mall. Lilith had never been to a mall and Ed hadn't been to one since he turned. Adam had taken Pina out to get ice cream and Jerry was at home, bonding with Cherry and Edward.

"Anywhere else you need to go?" asked Ed to Lilith. She shook her long black and teal hair and he kneeled to Laura's level. "Is there anywhere that my princess needs to go?"

"I wanna ride the ella later!" she said, grabbing her daddy's nose. "Wanna push the button!"

Lilith grabbed her hand. "You wanna ride the elevator?"

Laura dragged Lilith towards the elevator, Ed following. Lilith went to push the up button but Laura bit her arm. "I push the button, not you! I push the button. Not your turn, my turn!" Ed and Lilith usually wouldn't let that fly, but since she had no Pina to bite and order around, they let it slide.

The vampling pushed the button. Once, twice, over three times. and the elevator came down to pick them up. Ed stepped into the elevator and Lilith stepped in, Laura, would not. "I scared!" she cried.

"There's nothing to be scared of," said Lilith.

Laura began to cry. "It won't bite," cooed Ed.

"No! I scared!" screamed Laura. Lilith pulled Laura into the elevator and she grabbed at Ed's legs. "Pick me up! Pick me up!"

Ed did just that. "Let's go to the third floor, do you see a number three?" he cooed. He went to press the three when Laura cried.

"No! I push the button!" cried Laura. She did. "Again! I push it again!"

"What a big girl," said Ed as the elevator went up.

"I push three! I push three!" giggled Laura as the elevator started to rise. "The ella later go up!"

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. "Here we are," said Lilith.

"I wanna do it again!" giggled Laura. Ed picked her up and she pressed one.

"Okay, it's time to go," said Lilith once the elevator stopped and the doors opened again. She drug Laura out.

"But I wanna do it again!" cried Laura.

"But now it's time to home," said Lilith. "Don't you wanna see uncle Peter?"

"No go home! Go on ella later!" cried Laura tugging on her mother's arm. "Go again!"

"Next time," said Ed. Laura wasn't getting her way. She began to cry. "Next time, I promise."


	6. Pregnant

This is a little drabble ficlet. I mean a little drabble. If you have any suggestions on another little story for this story, inbox me or if you want to name the new baby, inbox me :)

Ed woke up. It was dusk. Too early to hunt still, but he wasn't in the basement. He was upstairs. "Hey, guy, we moved you up here," said Jerry as he scratched Ed on the head. Which felt really hairy today. "To punish you better."

The nerdy vampire eyes bulged. He wanted to gasp but all that came out was a whimper. He grew an annoyed look on his wolf face. Lilith had transformed him. She scratched his muzzle. "Oh, Eddy, you know what you did," his wife cooed. "I'm pregnant...again!"

So she was punishing him? Didn't her father want them to have a crazy number of kids? Ed decided not to fight. Lilith would own his ass if he tried. "Doggy!" said Laura and she hugged him around his scruff. She was about five now and looked exactly like him now. Except the hair. Long and brown, which she kept in a pony tail.

Peter smirked. He loved it when Lilith would torture him. He bent down to be level with her, as Jerry picked up a still sleeping Pina. Like her twin, she was five as well and looked exactly like Lilith. Except, Lilith dyed her hair purple like the vampire she was named after. "Who is that?" he cooed.

"Daddy!"

"I can read your thoughts, Ed and I don't appreciate being called shit for brains," said Peter, narrowing his eyes at the wolf.

"Do you love your daddy?" cooed Adam.

"I wuv my daddy," said Laura. Adam tried to pet Ed but she swiped at him. Looked like someone was on Ed's side. "My daddy!"

Cherry toddled over to Ed and pulled his tail which made him howl. Cherry was about three now and took after Jerry quite a bit. Laura took this time to search and pull at the jowels. The nerdy vampire gave up. And G-d, he was bringing ANOTHER vampire into the world. Oh fuck. "Is that daddy?" asked Jerry to the two little girls.

"Daddy!" said Laura, pulling his lips opposite ways.

"Dada!" said Cherry, yanking his tail.

"No!" said Edward the second crawling towards them. His son. He was about two and was the spitting image of himself, minus the diaper. He grabbed his father's ears and pulled and yanked. "Puppy!"

"Be nice!" said Lilith, grabbing little Ed who began to fuss.


	7. Meat

Edward held a scream six year old Laura, who kept screaming no! and trying her hardest to get away from her daddy. Ed tried to get her into Jerry's truck, but it was no easy feat with her wiggling. "I want!" she screamed.

"Look at mommy!" said Edward, pointing to Lilith who sat in the front seat.

But Laura continued to scream no. Pina threw her gameboy. "That is it Laura!" she hissed. Ed glared at Pina. Yes, this tantrum was getting old but yelling at her wasn't helping.

"Time to go in the car seat," said Mr. Lee.

More screaming came and Jerry dug his claws into the steering wheel. He got out and took Laura from Edward. Jerry placed her on the ground. "We're leaving you!"

"No!"

"We're leaving you here!"

"I don't wanna go!" she wailed.

"You have to sit in there!" growled Jerry.

Pina began to have a melt down as well. Lilith smirked watching her daddy and husband try and wrangle the kids. She couldn't be bothered. Not when she had to dash home and start nesting. "We've been here for like 25 hours!" cried Pina.

"Then sit in the car!" growled Ed.

"They don't have human meat for sale here!" cried Lilith as Ed tried to chuck her in the car.

"And we're vampires, we don't eat human meat! That's cannibals!" cried Pina as Ed chucked Laura into the car and was now buckling her in.

"I want meat!" she wailed, arching her back and screaming as Ed buckled the last buckle.

"We will think about it," growled Ed. Being the good younger sister Cherry was, she tried to stick two of her fingers into Pina's mouth, kind of like a pacifier. Pina bit down and drew blood, making Cherry cry. Ed and Jerry only sighed. "We need to go home, Laura, I need to hunt for the family!"


	8. Apples

Pina sat in the lap of Adam, gnawing an apple, something that seemed to calm the pain of fanging. Adam chuckled at the poor green apple, glazed in drool and he took the side that wasn't yet covered in drool and tossed it towards Lilith.

Lilith tossed it towards Peter. Adam began to chuckle and Pina threw her lower lip out. This made Peter chuckle and she began to whine. They laughed harder as she began to cry.

Lilith swooped by and grabbed Pina and her apple. "You guys are just cruel," she shuddered. "Don't worry, mommy and daddy will protect you from mean ol' Uncle Peter and Uncle Adam." She saw Ed standing on the stairs, trying to laugh. "Right daddy?"

Ed grabbed her apple and chucked it into Jerry's lap, making Pina cry again. Why was everyone but mommy picking on her? Lilith growled and chucked her shoe at Ed. "You made a little girl cry, hope you're happy!"


	9. Puppy Dog Eyes

Jerry's truck was parked outside of Target one night and Jerry opened the back door for Cherry. She was about three now and obsessed with Monster High Dolls. Something Lilith used to be obsessed with until passing the dolls down to her daughters. "Let's go see if they have toys inside," said Jerry.

She held up a sippy cup of blood. "I bring this," she said.

"No," said Jerry. "Leave it here."

"Grandpa, I might get hungee," she said up at him.

She looked up at him, giving him big sad puppy dog eyes. Jerry rolled his eyes. "Fine, come on."

Cherry jumped out of the truck and Jerry locked it up. "I always need to prepare a food grandpa, I always need to prepare a food."

Jerry grabbed her hand and took her inside. "What are we here for, Princess?"

"Toys!"

"What toys?"

"Fankie Stein!" They walked into the toy section and Cherry found an end cap with Play-Doh! "Look grandpa! With this, you can make a pizza!" said Cherry. "You put this in, make that and then put it on the pizza! You turn it!"

"But we just had pizza, didn't we?" asked Jerry.

"This isn't real, silly grandpa head," giggled Cherry. "Look! Clawdeen!"

"But you want Frankie, remember?" asked Jerry. Again, Cherry gave him those big, sad, puppy dog eyes. He snorted and crossed his arms. "Get them both."


	10. Spoiled

(This was inspired by a reviewer: Lara F :)

And omg, Ketchup Vampires on DVD needs to be released to America!)

This time it was Ed's turn to bring Cherry back to Target so she could buy Draculaura. "What if they don't have La La?" asked Ed, remembering the vampire girl's nickname from Cherry's Monster High DVD.

"They will have her!" barked Cherry.

Ed rolled his eyes. Like mother like daughter. Lilith used to bark at him when looking for the dolls. He led her to the doll aisle and being like every other three year old, other things caught her eyes. Ed watched as she ran by the Monster High dolls. "Cherry, the Monster High dolls are over here."

Cherry didn't listen to her papa and milled about in the aisle. "I thought you wanted her?" asked Ed, holding up the box of Draculaura.

"I was just joking, daddy," chuckled Cherry.

"What do you mean you were just joking?" asked Ed.

"I was joking, I mean I wanted a lot of stuffs," said Cherry.

Ed sighed. "What do you want now?"

Cherry grabbed Venus McFlytrap and Ed rolled his eyes. Just a different doll! He chuckled to himself and took her to the check-out. Ed turned around in line and saw Cherry holding a DVD. "What DVD do you have?"

Again, like Lilith. Ed wouldn't be surprised if Lilith's horror collection pro-created with each other during the night. DVD box sex? He shuddered. His daughter showed him the movie: Ketchup Vampires. "Doesn't mommy already own that?"

"She do and me too!" she chirped. "I want tuna..."

"You already have a copy?" asked Ed. "And you want another one?"

"Yes."

"You can't have two, you only need one," said Ed. "Mommy is the only one who is allowed to own doubles because I don't want to take that chance of the Germanic Vampire race being one that the female mate eats the male."

"I don't has," said Cherry.

"Now you know you don't have it?" asked Ed. "Did you contact mommy?"

"I need it!"

Ed rolled his eyes and put it on the belt. "You're spoiled."


	11. Bonding

In Edward Lee's arms was a bundle of lavender blankets. He moved the blankets so he could see her face and a smile grew on his face. He was hungry, a vampire's birth had a lot of blood but the mate wasn't allowed the smallest lick, but his eyes changed from black to gold. He was filled with such a pride. Ed knew that Lilith was in the birthing stages, he'd probably have another, but who he held in his arms was his first daughter.

He lightly dragged his claw over her brow. "You look so much like a lady but so much like a child," he cooed to his daughter. She grabbed onto the finger. He giggled and nuzzled her stomach. "A little devil when you hold me close." She looked up to her father and smiled. "A little angel when you smile."

Adam came into the room and smiled. "She's beautiful, man," said Adam leaning against the door to Jerry's study. "Lilith told me to tell you to pay attention to the color of her eyes when she first opens them. It'll tell you how she feels about you."

"Baby blue, their baby blue," said Ed.

"The innocent color, according to Jerry that means she knows who you are and she depends on you," said Adam, who glanced at the baby. "Her eyes match today's sky. You know Jerry says she's like a breath of Spring air."

"Dude? Is it nuts that I don't want another man to hold her...ever?" asked Ed. Adam cocked his head. Did Ed mean Adam. "She brought color to my life, color that my eyes would have never touched. I know that I can love someone so much that I am willing to die for them. I love Lilith a lot, I gave up being human for her but I think I love her even more..."

'_Ed, that is so sweet_,' said Lilith's voice inside of Ed's head. '_Why don't you name her? I'll name our next child_.'

"I think I love you even more Pina Leann Lee," cooed Ed as he kissed her head.

'_You may want to rethink that, son. Your wife just had another little girl. Pina has a sister, Laura Claire Lee_,' said Jerry's voice.

Ed flicked away a tear and Adam crossed his arms and smiled.


	12. What Jerry Misses

Jerry sat at the kitchen table, gnawing at an apple. Peter could tell he was somewhere else. Peter looked where he was staring. The playroom. They both saw Lilith teaching Cherry to walk. Jerry sighed as Peter sat down. "I still remember when Lilith was staring out of the window of my truck, saying how she couldn't wait to turn 800. She was so excited to have her own nesting room and lab," said Jerry. Peter looked at him. "I wish I had given her a kiss when she was that age, gave her some life advice."

"How did you know you were gonna miss that?" asked Peter.

"I dunno but I want those days back!" said Jerry, biting his bottom lip. "I wish those days hadn't gone by so fast!"

"But these are some good times, right?" asked Peter. "Take a look around, one day you'll miss your granddaughter walking because you were busy remembering not kissing Lilith when she was not yet 800!"

Jerry nodded and went to the playroom and heard Laura telling Ed and Pina she couldn't wait to be a bride. "Me and him, we will live in a one-bedroom apartment, I'll make sure daddy likes it but it won't be forever because I wants babies, lots of babies!"

Ed had the same face as Jerry had when Lilith told him she had found her mate. Ed shook his head. "Laura, just slow down," he chuckled. "You're gonna miss these times. You're gonna miss playing with Pina and seeing Cherry reach a new milestone in her life."

"Your daddy is right, one day, you're gonna want this back, you're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast," said Jerry kneeling down to Laura and taking her hands. "These are some good times, so just look around. "You may not know it now, but you will miss this."

Adam watched them with Peter and he sighed. Peter rolled his eyes. What the fuck? Was today sad vampire day? "These five years later should have been mine, I was sexier than Ed," said Adam as Ed rushed out of the room to work on the water heater. "I should be the man who's workin' on the water heater for his family."

Peter could feel how Adam felt. Ever since Ed killed Ginger, he never did get another girl. He did get to kiss Charlie but fuck, Peter wasn't gay. "Whatever happened to Kid Comeback?" asked Adam.

"You guys just grew up," said Peter.

"I always pictured my wife holding a crying baby and I'm holding a screaming toddler and I'm apologizing to Ed," said Adam. "But even if that does happen, he'll just wave me off and say 'I've got five babies of my own. Ages from 20 to 60. Huh, it's hard to believe, but you're gonna miss this."


	13. Breakfast Meltdown

It was a cold night towards the end of February. The clock's hand had just skidded past the seven thirty mark when both Jerry and Ed awoke. The sun had already sunk beneath the hills of Nevada. Jerry leaned against the kitchen counter as Ed was busy pouring blood into two sippy cups and three bottles. "Hey, you wanna hit Vegas?" asked Jerry, eyeing Ed's every move. "I hear stripper blood to a young vampire is really zesty."

"Shouldn't I stay here and prepare?" asked Ed, peering over his glasses at his father-in-law. In the first week of March, Lilith was ready to nest again. In simple terms, Ed was going to be a new daddy multiple times in March.

"That's the mother's job and besides, if she needs help, she's got Peter and Adam here," said Jerry. He really wanted to go to Vegas.

Ed weighed his options until little Cherry came teetering in the kitchen. Jerry smiled a big fanged grin. Ed smiled and crouched down. He held out her bottle filled with blood. "You hungry Miss. Cherry Lee?" cooed Ed, shaking the bottle.

Cherry opened her mouth and pointed at her gums. Ed and Jerry were both quite confused. Cherry knew she wasn't getting through to either man and fell to the kitchen floor and screamed. Ed put the bottle down as Cherry spoke. "Ow!"

Ed picked her up. Ow? What was hurting? He was in a panic! Until she opened her mouth again to scream, he saw a little white fang poking out of her gums. He pressed her close to his heart. "Poor baby, she's fanging."

Jerry walked over to Ed and stroked Cherry's cheek with a clawed finger. "Awwww but at least she is growing up to be such a beautiful vampire lady," cooed Jerry and grabbed her bottle. "You want your baba? Baba?"

Cherry reached out to grab the bottle of blood. "Baba Gampa!" she said as Ed and Jerry laughed.

"We can always go to Vegas some other time," said Jerry as he watched one of his granddaughters suckle the blood.


End file.
